Don't destroy us
by Dory's human replica
Summary: When Nemo, Marlin and Dory are put in grave danger, it seems as if everyone is trying to get rid of them. Is it just them being paranoid or is there someone out there who will stop at nothing to destroy their
1. Default Chapter

Finding Nemo Fan fiction!  
  
SUMMARY: - When Nemo, Marlin and Dory are put in grave danger, it seems as if everyone is trying to get rid of them. Is it just them being paranoid or is there someone out there who will stop at nothing to destroy their lives.  
  
DISCLAIMER:- Unfortunately, for me, I don't own Dory, Nemo, Marlin or any other Disney PIXAR Finding Nemo characters or any of the settings.down to the last floating speck!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: - Please go easy on me!!!!!!!! This is the first fan fiction I've EVER published and if it goes well I may publish more from many different movies! So please spare me from harshness. I don't like slash so for all you non-slash people out there I HATE IT! Thanks! Luv Dory's human replica....I wish!  
  
Chapter 1:-  
  
"Dory?" Marlin whispered as he peered out into the blackness of the ocean. He didn't know what had caused this sudden blackness but something told him that he should take cover in the anemone. Sure enough, no sooner had this thought passed through his head, a barracuda swam round a tower of coral by the drop-off. 'Please let Dory be safe,' he thought desperately. He hoped that Dory would have sense enough to hide somewhere where the barracuda wouldn't be able to get her. She certainly wouldn't be able to hide in the anemone; it was only clownfish who could do that due to their being immune to the stings. He cowered by Nemo, who was whimpering at his father's side. "Daddy? Is it safe yet? What's going on? Where's Dory?" "I'm sorry, Nemo. I don't know. It's not safe yet," Marlin let out a long sigh, "Nemo, there's something I have to tell you." "What?" "Your mother was the most beautiful fish in the ocean and I loved her more than anything. She was amazing, but she was killed along with your 399 brothers and sisters by a barracuda. I would've done anything to save her. Then I found you and I vowed to protect you like I failed to protect Coral. I would give anything to see her again. I would give anything to keep you safe. Anything." "Even Dory?" Nemo asked. "What? Nemo, what do you mean?" "Right now, you're staying here and keeping an eye on me when you know that the barracuda can't get into the anemone but Dory could be injured, maybe even dead, out there and you're not looking for her. She's the only friend that would stick by you no matter what, and you know it." "You're right! Stay here and don't leave this anemone whatever happens." "Ok, and good luck."  
  
Marlin swam as fast as he could. He had managed to get past the barracuda but he was in an area he wasn't familiar with. 'Please, let me find Dory. She has to be here somewhere.' He glanced round and darted into a small cavern as a barracuda shot past. He swam as far back as he could and closed his eyes. He knew that the barracuda was close and he wished he could be anywhere else. He was thinking about making a dash for escape when he heard a high-pitched shriek from nearby. "DORY!!!!!!" Marlin yelled, leaving the safety of his cavern. He could see the frantic chase going on in front of him and he rushed to join it. He distracted the large fish and screeched for Dory to swim away..but she was frozen in terror. Marlin wheeled around and headed back to Dory, shoving her into a forest of seaweed out of sight before zooming into the nearest anemone. He could hear Nemo's frightened whimpers in his head and he felt a rush of fear for the safety of his only son. The barracuda was still hovering above the hiding places of Marlin and Dory.  
  
Suddenly, it left and Marlin looked out cautiously before swimming to where Dory was shaking with terror. "It's okay, Dory. The barracuda's gone now." "It..is?" she asked, her eyes darting around the surrounding area. "Can we go then?" "Yes, we.....NO, WE CAN'T! HIDE!!!!!!!!!!!" Marlin shouted.but it was too late. The barracuda had lunged out of its hiding place and was getting closer and closer. Marlin had failed again. Even if he could reach the anemone, Dory would have to stay where she was. He had failed her just as he had failed Coral all those years ago. They were going to die. Nemo would be an orphan, and he, Marlin, and his best friend, Dory, were both going to die.  
  
A/N: - Sorry about the short ending and the creepy cliff-hanger!!!! I didn't want to put them in danger so fast because I don't know quite where I'm going with this. However, I'm sure I can get them into a few more scrapes if I really try!!!! 


	2. Into the anemone!

Chapter 2.  
  
A/N: - You know what? I'm gonna shut up for once and let you read the fic..enjoy!  
  
Dory knew that they would be dead as soon as their enemy's jaws clamped around them. It was all over. She could hear Marlin gasping for water beside her. 'So this is how you're gonna die, Dory.' She thought to herself. If only she could distract the fish then they could escape, but her fins wouldn't move. Her eyes were fixed on the barracuda's fast approaching teeth. Suddenly, Dory had a brainwave.a very rare thing for her! "Marlin! Swim for the anemone!" "But what about you?" "The barracuda will look at you and I can swim for it and meet you back here when it's gone!" "Are you sure this will work, Dory?" "Just trust me, alright?" Dory asked, pleading for Marlin to hurry up. She hoped that by saying for him to trust her he would remember the jellyfish, and the scars on her fin that were a faded dark red colour. She looked up at the barracuda again and it was almost upon them when Marlin darted out and into the anemone. Dory seemed to unfreeze and she swam as fast as she could go. She just hoped it would be fast enough. She didn't look back until she reached the drop-off. It was there that she stopped and tried to get her breath back. She had no idea why she had swum away so fast and what she was swimming away from. She turned round and started to make her way, slowly as she was exhausted, back to where Marlin and Nemo lived. She waited outside, trying to remember what happened, when she heard quiet sobbing inside. "Nemo? Is that you?" "Dory?" he sniffled as he poked his head out, "Dory! You're ok!" Nemo flung his fins around Dory and hugged her. He knew that their little family would've fallen to pieces had Dory not come back alive. He turned to hug his dad but he wasn't there. "Where's dad?" "Dad? You mean Marlin, right? I.uh.don't know.I can't remember." "Dory! Try and remember! PLEASE!" Nemo begged. He couldn't bear to think that he had sent his own dad to his death. "Oooh.I know what it was, I know it! The barracuda! He swam for the anemone to distract it and I swam away because there was something he could do that I couldn't but I forgot..hang on! Nemo! You should be in the anemone, hiding in case that barracuda comes back. We should both hide! Come on!" and she rushed forward towards the anemone. "Dory - No!!!!!!!!" Nemo cried as he rushed forwards to drag her back, knowing that she wouldn't last inside the anemone, but she reached it a split second before him and could only watch in horror as Dory brushed against the poisonous sea plant and jerked back in agony only to realise her tail was tangled in a tentacle. She struggled desperately for a couple of seconds before breaking free. She gasped and swam weakly as far as she could make before collapsing on a soft piece of coral. Nemo hurried to see if she was ok. Her breathing was laboured and she was coughing raspily. "Nemo! Thank goodness you're alright. I was so worried something might happen to you. Where's....Dory! What happened?" Marlin had appeared by his son's side and his eyes were wide and alarmed. "She tried to go into the anemone, dad. She forgot it was dangerous and I didn't have time to warn her." "Another lesson learned the hard way! The only way she remembers anything is if she experiences it. You can be sure she'll never go near an anemone ever again." Marlin sighed as he lifted Dory and hauled her into a hollow in a large rock and checked for any severe injuries she may have received. Finding none, he went back to Nemo to examine him for any damage that may have been done. When he was satisfied, he sent his son to bed. It had been one of the longest days Marlin could remember and he couldn't wait for it to end. He turned, taking one last glance around him and then at Dory, before heading into his home to join his son.  
  
As he fell into an uneasy slumber, he thought of Coral and her sacrifice in the hope to save her eggs. He thought about Nemo and recalled the long journey he had taken to find him and bring him back again. The memories of seeing Nemo belly-up, seeing Dory in the middle of the jellyfish tentacles, being stuck in the whale, being chased by an angler fish, being chased by sharks and Dory and Nemo stuck in the fishing net. His mind was full of jumbled thoughts and he wished that he could turn back time and save Coral. If only he could have her back then his life would be complete. He knew he had to go back to his old home and see his and Coral's families. They probably still thought she was alive and well with 400 little ones to care for. Marlin made his decision fast. He would take Nemo and Dory and go back tomorrow. It was time to face his past.  
  
A/N: - I am sooooooo sorry!!!! It's 10:36pm and I've had a really long day. I know I've said it before but I will say it again! I PROMISE the next chapter will be a lot longer 'cause I am really gonna enjoy writing it!!!! I would like to add that all of the families' names and characteristics will belong to ME!!!! "Mine, mine, mine, mine!!!!" 


	3. Time to face the past

**Chapter 3.**

****

**A/N: -** Thanks to all of you who have put up with my last two extremely short chapters! Also, thanks to Dory_fan who gave me my first review!!!! I hope you all enjoy my next chapter because it's gonna be a **party!!!!!!!!**

        Marlin was up early the next morning and he gently shook Nemo until he woke up. While Nemo got up, Marlin went to see Dory. He reached the hollow but she wasn't there. He shook his head in confusion and turned to call for her. To his surprise, she was directly behind him, grinning widely.

"Hi!"

"Dory! You're ok!"

"Yip," she laughed, "what are you doing?"

"We're going to my old home, Dory."

"Yippee!!!!" Dory bounced up and down but halted sharply, wincing, "ouch, I'm not going to be bouncing for a while."

  They left soon afterwards and reached Marlin's home in the evening. They arrived outside a large reef where a party seemed to be taking place. Several fish swam up and greeted them heartily.

"Marlin, Nemo it's so good to see you. My, you're a fine young lad to be sure Nemo! Where's Coral? And who's this you've brought with you? Babysitter?"

"Coral is dead. She died a long time ago. This is Dory. She helped me find Nemo and she's my best friend." Marlin whispered.

"Really. That's nice. Hello…Dory." The fish sneered.

"Hi! I'm Dory! I suffer from short-term memory loss!" Dory chirped, eyes bright.

"Indeed. Well, your family should be arriving soon and I, personally, do not see how you are going to explain bringing this fish here with you."

"Yeah, but if Dory can't stay then me and dad won't stay." Nemo stated firmly.

"Very well. Come and join the fun."

      He led them into the crowded reef. Dory whizzed off to find someone to make friends with but the little snooty clownfish was way ahead of her. No one seemed to want to talk to her and so she contented herself by playing with the kids who couldn't care less. While she played hide and seek with Nemo and the others, Marlin went off to find his family. They had just arrived and Marlin was instantly enveloped in several huge, crushing hugs at once. He then went with his older brother, Morris, to find the food. When they reached the improvised food court, Marlin overheard someone making some very bad jokes nearby. Sure enough, it was the same clownfish that had been mean to Dory. Marlin tried to pick up on what the jokes were about and eventually heard something that made his blood boil.

"All these jokes tonight," the fish started, "are dedicated to Marlin's 'friend' Dipsy…..I mean, Dory. They are all 'blue jokes'. Pink is no longer the blond of the ocean. BLUE IS!!!" With that, all the surrounding fish burst into manic laughter. Morris turned to his brother with a questioning gleam in his kind eyes.

"Marlin? Who's Dory? She is just a friend isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I could never replace Coral and I would never want to either."

"Good. Well, come on! I want to meet this new friend of yours!" Morris said, and he grabbed Marlin by the fins in the direction of Dory. Seeing as she was the only one playing with the little kids, she wasn't too hard to pick out.

"Dory! Come here a moment."

"Uh-huh?"

"This is my brother, Morris."

"Hi, I'm Dory! It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you to." Morris replied politely, shaking fins with her.

"Morris, Dory suffers from short-term memory loss…though she has been better lately."  Marlin informed his brother before Dory could re-introduce herself.

"So, Boris." Dory started.

"Morris," Morris corrected her.

"Morris, um……sorry……are you older or younger than Marlin?"

"Older. Say, Dory, would you like to come and meet our parents and other brothers and sisters?" 

"Yeah!"

   Dory sang as they swam and Marlin spoke quietly to his brother.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, will mum and dad like her?"

"Are you kidding me? They'll love her! They always liked your friends Marlin, so if I were you I would quit worrying." Morris laughed, patting his fin in re-assurance.

"Marlin?" Dory asked, "Why is no-one talking to me?" 

    Marlin hadn't noticed but every time Dory passed someone they looked away or whispered a nasty comment to their friend and giggled.

"Because you're different, Dory. Don't worry about it, ok?"

"Ok." Dory mumbled, but Marlin and Morris could see tears in her eyes and her singing quietened and sounded sadder and slower. Marlin didn't want Dory to be excluded just because she was a little crazy. "Just keep…….swimming……….swimming…………swimming," she sang dejectedly, "what do we do? We………swim……swim," she sighed and sniffed slightly, "swim……"

   Dory was never usually upset. She usually ignored things, or didn't show it, or looked at the bright side. Marlin had once thought someone was looking out for them when they were looking for Nemo. Now, he felt as if everyone was against them.

    Dory cheered up when they reached Marlin's parents. 

"Hello, Marlin," his mother greeted, "who's this?"

"Mum, this is Dory. Dory, this is my mum."

"Hi mum."

"Oh for goodness sake. Call me Diamond or Di will you, dear?"

"Ok, vi." Dory agreed happily. She was sure she had the name right until Marlin hissed in her ear. She hurriedly corrected herself and clamped her fin over her mouth, hoping her error hadn't been that noticeable. Dory wanted to make a good impression on Marlin's parents so he didn't get into trouble again. She waited a while before telling Marlin where she was going and heading off to play with Nemo and his new friends. 'They like me,' she thought as she swam. She started singing her little song again, ignoring anyone who made a comment. Dory didn't care about these stupid fish anyway……she was at a party!

Eventually, the official introduction of Nemo to the entire reef arrived. The evening had passed quickly and everyone, without exception, had a brilliant time. A rather large green and white fish rose up above the guests and sent a big, booming voice echoing around the reef

"Ladies and gentlefish! I do hope you are thoroughly enjoying yourselves…I most certainly am having a marvelous time! But now, the moment has come to present a hero's welcome to Marlin and to his adorable son, Nemo!"

  The fish cheered and whooped. Marlin had never felt so flattered in his life, and he and Nemo swam up to join the important-looking fish.

"Um…..yes……thank-you, everyone, for this kind welcome……and……I hope I will be always welcome to visit……and bring Nemo along, of course. My journey started as just me, a desperate father, searching for his only son. However, it would've been a complete failure had I not met a certain special fish along the way. Dory saved my life many times and it was she who found Nemo. So, it shall be _my_ honour to share this award with her." Marlin finished. Whatever he had been expecting, it hadn't been tumultuous applause! Dory was grinning like a catfish and the kids were bobbing round her with a barrage of questions. Sure, some of the fish remained silent, but the hundreds of clownfish, and many who had just arrived, were uncontrollable. Marlin smiled to himself as he stepped down. Hopefully, the cheering and clapping would cheer Dory up.

    "Fish loving and caring, heroes in our midst……la la la la laaa," Dory sang as they swam through the remains of where the party had been. The song was one that Marlin's two elder sisters had sung about him, Dory and Nemo. Most of the fish had returned to their homes but Marlin was taking Dory and Nemo on a guided tour.

"Dory, no……oh, never mind." Marlin muttered as he swam slightly ahead of her.

"When are we gonna get there, Dad?"

"Soon, Nemo, very soon."

"Where are we going anyway?" Dory piped up from behind.

"To my old school…where I met…where I met Coral."

"Oh," Dory grimaced, "Ok!!!!"

   They reached a beautiful area in the reef. There was something about it that made the trio feel sleepy. It was calming, taking their burdens from them. The seaweed and other exotic plants swayed lightly, and everything was bathed in a soft, rippling moonlight. Nemo went off with Dory to explore, leaving Marlin to reflect on what had happened all those years ago.

_"Umm…excuse me?"_

_"Yes?" Marlin turned around to see the most beautiful fish gazing back at him._

_"I'm Coral, and I'm new here. Could you help me out?"_

_"Sure. I'm Marlin, and I live over in that crimson anemone."_

_"Really? I live next door to you! Maybe we can hang out sometime……if you want to…………" she smiled coyly._

_"Yeah, I would love to go out……I mean hang out with you. Anytime you want to go somewhere, just call for me and I'll do likewise for you."_

_"Ok, you know what Marlin?"_

_"No, what?"_

_"I only met you a few minutes ago and I really like you." She said as she planted a small kiss on his cheek/ He blushed furiously as she swam back into her anemone._

_"See you soon, Coral. Bye."_

Marlin was roused from his train of thought by a piercing yell.

"Daddy!!!!!!"

"Nemo! I'm coming Nemo! Hold on!"

"Daddy, help me!!!!"

"Hang on! Where are…………_oof!_" he blinked, trying to force his vision to focus. He had banged straight into none other than Dory.

"Marlin, Marlin, Marlin, Marlin, Marlin!!!!!!!!!! Hurry up! It's Nemo! He's stuck!"

"Stuck? Where?" Marlin was panicking. He couldn't lose Nemo, not now.

"In this…in a…oh, I can't remember!" 

"Well, then come on!"

   They whizzed round all the coral, the anemones and a few passing fish until they reached the place where Dory said Nemo was. To their horror, the two spikes Nemo was wedged between were moving. Suddenly, as if by co-incidence, something rose up from the coral that they would rather not have met……………………

**A/N: -** I hate doing that! I hope the chapter was a better length for all you readers! I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. In the meantime……you could always review the story so far…..*wink wink, nudge nudge!*……………I am also gonna remind you that Dory and Marlin are BEST FRIENDS, and they are not in love……I thought I'd tell you now for anyone who thinks there might be some romance coming up!


	4. No light in this tunnel

**A/N: -** Hi again! It's me! Dory's human replica again! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and thanks to CartoonKid for my newest review! I am really enjoying this now! As you may remember, I left our characters on a cliff-hanger with Nemo wedged between two mysterious spikes so I am here to continue. Here you go! Enjoy!

    A set of razor sharp teeth and a face with indescribably ugly features was rising up in front of them. 'Not again' Marlin thought. It was an angler fish and it was not happy to have a small snack on his back where he couldn't reach it!

    Dory screamed and swam behind Marlin. At the same time Marlin tried to hide behind Dory. This resulted in another head-banging. Nemo screamed again and both Regal Blue Tang and Clownfish snapped out of their semi-conscious dazes.

"Dory, I'll distract him while you try and get Nemo, Ok?"

"Yip!"

"Ready, steady," Marlin whispered, "GO!"

"GO!" Dory repeated, racing after the giant predator fish as it chased Marlin. She was above it in seconds, tugging at Nemo, but before she could pull him free he was jolted away as the angler fish spotted Marlin and began chasing him once more. Dory hurtled after it and caught up when it stopped above an anemone to wait for Marlin to re-emerge. Once again, Dory attempted to pull Nemo free and this time succeeded and her and the young clownfish were thrown into some coral and knocked out by the force of the impact. Now, Marlin was on his own.

    As he weaved in and out of various obstacles, he looked back every so often to check he was still being followed. He no longer had any idea where he was going. He did know one thing, though – _that angler fish wouldn't have stayed in wait for them for so long without making a sound or lashing out. They had been set up and Marlin had a good idea who it was that had done it……_

    When Dory and Nemo came to, they looked around dazedly. Then, Nemo spotted the hole that his Dad's pursuer had come out of. He swam forward, meaning to go down it, but was grabbed by his tailfin.

"Bingo,"

"Nemo."

"Nemo, you can't go down there. Your Dad will kill me if I let something happen to you!"

    Nemo was touched by Dory's concern but was determined to go down there. He, like his Dad, also thought that they had been set up.

"Sorry, Dory," he sighed, "I have to see what's down there." Nemo said. Dory whimpered and back off. "That's not going to work, Dory," he continued. He was lying to himself. He didn't want to go down there, especially not if he had to be alone. A brainwave struck him as he neared the edge and he called back to Dory, "There's loads of party stuff down here!"

    Nemo was surprised when he took a closer look. It was, in fact, the party storeroom. He was having second thoughts about there being a set-up…………until he heard a sly but worried voice. Dory was at Nemo's side which made him feel slightly better. Hopefully, she'd find – or remember – yet another hidden talent which would be useful to them in some way, though he didn't count on it. Right now, Dory was bobbing up and down excitedly. 'Maybe it's a surprise party!' she thought.

  They were about to pluck up the courage to enter when the angler fish re-appeared. It was looking bitterly satisfied but it didn't go for them. Nemo could've sworn he heard muffled cries for help coming from somewhere so he decided to investigate further.

  He and Dory swam silently into the small, dimly lit cave. Ahead of them, they could just about see the angler fish only this time it was tied down but thrashing violently. It had got tangled up in a trap. 'Stupid animal,' Nemo thought but his feeling of amusement vanished rapidly as he heard that same, sly voice again – only this time it was talking to someone…………

    "First, you corrupt my sister and move away with her,"

"That was her choice. She loved me as I loved her," an all too familiar voice answered back.

"SILENCE! Then, you decide to start a family with her. Then, you let her die. Then, when your son disappears you search the entire ocean to find him and bring him back. Except, you brought someone else back who isn't even a clownfish and have the cheek to show up here with her as well when only you, your son and your wife are invited. You never even told us that Coral was dead before today. What kind of husband are you? I never liked you!"

     Nemo gasped, realising that whoever was down there had caught his father. He glanced at Dory but she just looked as confused as ever. Nemo guessed that the sly voice had belonged to the clownfish that had been making the jokes about Dory – the one they met when they first arrived on this reef.

    Dory had been rather slow to pick up on what was going on. However, when it all clicked into place she darted forward and managed to halt herself just before ramming into the back of the angler fish. She went round it only to be faced with a wall of multicoloured anemones. Nemo had just about managed to catch up at this point and was devising a plan of action.

"Dory, you go back and keep a look-out."

"Okey-dokey."

"Shout down if you see anyone suspicious."

"No problem."

"Ok, then GO!!!!"

    Nemo watched Dory disappear back out of the entrance to the tunnel before turning to face the anemones ahead of him. He was on his own again now. He could hear his mother's brother taunting his Dad even more and felt a ripple of fury. The spiteful fish was now teasing Marlin with comments about Nemo, Dory and the rest of Marlin's friends and family. Determined to rescue his Dad, Nemo edged cautiously forward. This time, it was his turn…………

**A/N: -** Sorry about that!!!!!!!!!!! I hate leaving things on cliff-hangers but if I didn't it would probably make people lose interest halfway through!!!!!!!!!! I hope you liked this chapter and I just want to re-enforce my statement of there never being any Marlin/Dory romance………..that is just a cruel assumption that Coral's brother is making! Review and make some little fishies very happy! Thank-you!


	5. A deadly maze

**A/N: -** Hello, again! I hope you enjoy this next chapter……I know I will!!!! Writing is coming first at the moment but if I get more homework then I will have to update with one chapter at a time instead of two! Hopefully that won't ever happen!

    As he journeyed through the dark and gloomy passageway towards the source of the voices, Nemo's feeling of unease grew larger. The anemones had been no problem and so far Dory hadn't shouted any warnings down to him, but he still felt like he was being watched.

    He reached a slightly brighter cavern and instantly hid behind a rock. He was directly behind his father's captor. He had a perfect view of everything. When Marlin glimpsed Nemo he started trying to get a message across to him. He asked his captor various questions while putting his emphasis on certain, carefully selected, words.

"Nemo, what are you doing about Nemo?"

"Shut up!" Coral's brother yelled.

"Your name is Linus, isn't it?"

"Yes, you know it is. I don't know what sort of little game you're playing here but I hope you have a reasonable explanation!" Linus snapped angrily.

"What's happened to Dory? Where is she? What is your plan?" Marlin said loudly and clearly to make sure he gave his son a good chance of picking up at least some of the messages. Nemo gave his Dad an affirmative nod before turning lo leave and update Dory on the situation. A new plan would have to be made. Nemo swam frantically but wasn't moving anywhere. He had banged right into a large clownfish.

  Dory swam in circles around the opening to the tunnel. She paused and looked around her. 'What am I doing here?' she thought, 'oh well.' She hummed along to the tune of Just Keep Swimming. As she reached the end of the last line, a voice repeated the last line of the song behind her in a much deeper voice. She turned and saw Bruce floating behind her.

"G'day Dory." He greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Bruce!!!!"

"Anchor and Chum are on the way. We heard that there was a party up on this reef and thought we'd come and see what the fuss was about. You know, advertise the Fish Eaters Anonymous, and gain the shark world a better reputation."

"That's really good! I think that we should get some more members!" Dory agreed cheerfully before remembering Marlin and Nemo, "ooh…umm…can you help me? I think Marlin and Ringo are in trouble."

"Certainly we'll help!"

  Dory beamed,

"Thanks!" she smiled.

    They waited a couple of minutes for Anchor and Chum and then set off into the hole. It was extremely dark and Dory shivered in the cold. Her head was aching and so were her fins. She didn't feel great. 'Maybe I've caught something off of one of the fish at the party.' She decided not to say anything because she wanted to go through with rescuing Marlin and Nemo and not be made to wait outside on lookout post again.

    They reached the wall of anemones but the angler fish was no longer anywhere to be seen. Dory wasn't really very worried as she was accompanied by three sharks – 'what could possibly go wrong?' she thought, 'no, wait, I mustn't ask myself that question or something _will go wrong!'_

    When they were trying to figure out how to get past the anemone, Chum slipped off. He was gone for a short while before calling back to his companions.

"Hey, guys! There's a small opening over here! I think Dory could easily get through it," he shouted.

  Bruce, Anchor and Dory went to investigate with him. Dory looked into the gap apprehensively. She was experiencing a feeling that strongly resembled how she'd felt when Marlin was trying to persuade her to go over the jelly trench and not through it – the result was the three scars by her right fin. She glanced at them in remembrance. Bruce noticed the expression on her face and moved next to her.

"Listen, Dory, do you want Marlin and Nemo to die or are you going to help them? We promise we won't let anything happen to you. You are the only member of the FEA who's not a shark!"

    Next thing Dory knew she was swimming through the gap. She couldn't see very far behind or ahead of her. She gulped, took a deep breath and continued. Hearing rapid, heavy breathing from somewhere she slowed. It wasn't her. She looked behind her again. Still nothing. However, when she turned back to face the front, the angler fish was directly in front of her. She shrieked and tried to get away in the opposite direction and back into the area which was too narrow for the predator fish to fit in after her.

    Gasping, she rested on the bottom of her refuge. She turned round but was surrounded in all directions. Somehow, she had followed the wrong path through the anemones and got stuck in a dead end. She had to choose her death. 'Who'd have thought it would come to this' a voice in her head said, 'choosing your own death.' Dory knew the voice was right. It was either going into the anemones and hoping to get out alive – or risk trying to get past the angry angler in front of her.

"Tough choice." She stated, even though she knew no-one could hear her.

    Bruce couldn't tell how long they'd waited but he was beginning to get restless, as were Anchor and Chum. He started concocting a plan of action when he was interrupted by a mild voice beside him.

"You must be Bruce from 'Fish Eating Anonymous.'"

"Yes, but how did you -"

"Easy, my friend. Marlin told me all about you and what parts you played in his search for Nemo."

"You know Marlin? Then you must know Dory too right?" Anchor asked eagerly.

"Marlin is my brother and he introduced Dory to me."

"Really? So what's your name?"

"Morris. Now, what's going on here?"

"Dory's on a path somewhere in the anemone. She's on her way to rescue Marlin and Nemo. She should have been back by now. Can you see if you can find her?"

"Sure. Wait here," and Morris was gone.

    Meanwhile, Dory was bracing herself to try and speed past the angler fish when Morris arrived.

"Dory! Thank goodness I've found you! Come on!"

"Where?"

"Look, up here. There's an opening we can slip through."

    They slipped out of the maze and reached the place where Marlin and Nemo were being held. Nemo, seeing Dory, forgot where he was almost instantly.

"DORY! ---- I mean…err………oops?"

  But it was too late. Dory was caught. Thankfully, Morris still hadn't been seen.

    Linus circled Dory.

"I don't know how you got in here but I can assure you that you're never getting out!"

    Dory looked petrified. Marlin felt sorry for her.

"Hey, Linus! Pick on someone your own species!"

"Oh, but it wouldn't be nearly as much fun!" Linus sneered, "the Blue is easier to hurt with insults even if she won't show it."

"Leave me alone!" cried Dory almost an hour later after finally being reduced to tears.

"You're right," Linus said, "it's getting late. I really ought to be killing you now."

"No! You can't hurt any of us. Please! We'll go and never come back!" she pleaded.

"Not gonna work, love. You're a dead fish."

    And trembling, Marlin, Nemo and Dory awaited their inevitable fate.

**A/N: -** Hope you liked that chapter!!!! Thanks to all my reviewers: - CartoonKid, Loz, Dory_Fan and anyone else I haven't had time to add…you'll be thanked in the next chapter! I love writing this story. I hope you're enjoying it so far and I really appreciate all the reviews so keep it up!!!!!!!!!!!!! See you in the next chapter!!!!


	6. Snack escape

**A/N: -** Hello again!!!!!! Here's my next chapter and I am working on chapter 7 at the moment and it and chapter 8 should be up by next week. Enjoy!!!!!!!

   "What's gonna happen to us, Dad?" Nemo asked, his whole body trembling and his gimpy fin flapping faster than ever.

"I don't know, son."

"Is anyone gonna help us?"

"Yip!" Dory said brightly.

"Dory! Don't get his hopes up!" Marlin hissed at her.

"I'm not. It's true." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Morris is here but you can't see him yet."

"Morris is here? Dory, you're a genius!"

"Huh? I am? Ok."

"Well, no, not really but Morris is. He'll get us out of here!"

    Morris watched helplessly as his brother, his nephew and his brother's friend struggled to escape. He remembered the sharks and came out from his hiding place in a sudden wave of inspiration. He swam up so he was face to face with Linus and grinned.

"Tie him up!" Linus screeched to the sinister giant clownfish that Nemo had bumped into earlier.

"Wait," Morris pleaded, "you don't understand! I want them dead too! Why else would I have led bluey out of the maze and straight into your waiting fins?"

"You have a point but I want proof!"

"Alright. I have these three sharks outside the anemone maze just waiting for a meal and they could each do with a little snack. What d'ya say?" Morris finished, an evil grin splayed across his features.

  "TRAITOR!" Marlin yelled in anguish.

"It's too late, brother. You're shark food!"

"But why?"

"For killing your wife! You MURDERER!"

"Never!" Marlin protested but they were already being dragged out throught the path in the anemone maze. Dory was with the giant, Nemo was with Morris and Marlin was with Linus.

    When they emerged the other side they met Bruce, Anchor and Chum.

"Sharks," Linus addressed them, "Eat these fish."

"No." Bruce replied bluntly, not seeing Morris' winks. "We're the FEA and we don't and won't eat fish of any sort…except dolphins perhaps…"

"Phew!" Dory sighed, "good thing these oafs don't know about the blood thing!"

    Immediately realising her mistake, she shut her mouth but couldn't move before she was punched in the nose – the same thing that had set Bruce on them last time.

     The same longing look crossed his face. His eyes narrowed, his voice grew deeper and raspier, and he drew in a long deep sniff of the blood.

    Linus, Morris and the giant darted and hid in the anemones but Marlin Dory and Nemo weren't as lucky. The three sharks were closing in on them. 'Funny,' Marlin thought, 'Anchor and Chum were never overcome by the smell of blood and yet they're closing in as well." He glanced over Dory. The flow of blood had stopped and she made eye contact with him and then with Nemo. Marlin knew there was no escape this time. As Chum's jaws closed about him his last thoughts were of his brother's treachery. He expected to be chewed, or at least swallowed whole, but nothing happened. He was left in the pitch black for a while before he felt Chum come to a halt again.

    Chum spat him out. Looking round, Marlin saw Nemo and Dory being spat out of the mouths of the other two sharks. Nemo swam and hugged his Dad while Dory just smiled at them. She felt it would be better if this was left to just Marlin and Nemo. She turned to speak to the FEA but they were gone. Relieved, she began to swim further away but was called back by Nemo.

"Hey, Dory! Aren't you going to come with us?"

"Where are you going?"

"To find Morris," Marlin answered her.

"Ok. Where will he be?"

"Back at the party reef."

"Then where are we?"

"Outside my old house."

"Why do ya wanna go find Morris anyway?"

"Because I think he knew the FEA wouldn't eat us. I want to apologise."

   Dory thought about it for a moment before joining them and they swam back to the party reef. Under the impression they were safe they lowered their guard…but more surprises weren't far behind…………


	7. Sydney returns

**A/N: - Hiyaz again! Soz it took so long for me to update this time but last week I was taken on a surprise trip to London to see Chicago in the West End and to go to the Lord of the Rings exhibition!!!! Cool or what!?!? Okay, well enjoy this next chapter and keep reviewing! Oh! That reminds me…thanks to these reviewers: - Kat and Nini and The CartoonKid!!!!!!**

They settled down for the night in a small hidden cave in the coral. For safety reasons, Marlin had decided it would be better if he and Nemo stayed with Dory just in case another attempt was made to take their lived. The two clownfish were exhausted and fell asleep almost instantly. Dory, however, was still awake. She was tired and wanted to sleep but she didn't feel safe.

    She heard noises behind her and turned to see Marlin watching.

"Go to sleep, Dory."

"I can't."

"I'll keep watch if you're that worried, ok?" Marlin offered. He wasn't about to let his best friend get over-tired and fall to pieces…she'd be even more of a hazard then usual! Dory agreed wearily and was asleep as soon as she arrived in the little hollow. Marlin waited a few moments before he too headed back and going to sleep again.

    As soon as he disappeared, a Royal Gramma Fish placed itself in front of the cave. Yellow and purple in colour, it stood out against the reef and warned people to stay away from those inside the cave he was guarding.

    Nemo awoke to the sound of excited chatter outside. He knew the voices but it couldn't be…could it? Swimming outside, he let out a joyous whoop and raced over and hugged the Moorish Idol in front of him before turning to the others. It was Gill and the others from Sydney.

"Nemo!" a voice cried, "Get away from them!"

    It was Marlin and he wasn't too pleased at seeing a bunch of strangers talking to his son. Nemo groaned.

"Dad, this is Gill, Deb, Jacques, Gurgle, Bubbles, Bloat and Peach. They're the fish that helped me escape from that dentist in Sydney."

"P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney?" Dory yawned, emerging from the hollow.

"Yeah…Guys," Nemo turned to Gill and the others, "This is my dad Marlin and his best friend, Dory."

    Dory waved at them before yawning and going back to sleep in the hollow again. Marlin took this opportunity to tell the story of his journey without any pointless interruptions. He was about to start on the sharks when Deb cut in.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but how did your friend get those scars on her fin?"

"I'm getting to that…but if you must know…it was a forest of jellies which we only bumped into in the first place because I didn't listen to her when she told me to go through the trench instead of over it…"

"Jellies?" Peach seemed baffled.

"Jellyfish."

"Oh! Jellyfish! Sorry…I've never been in the ocean before. I came from Ebay…Gill's the only one of us who came from the ocean so we're all novices except for him!"

    Marlin finished his story and then, taking a hint from Nemo, followed him into their temporary accommodation and slept.

    The next day was one of the darkest and coldest that Marlin had seen in a long time. The water was incredibly murky and no-one could see more than a few feet in front of them at once. Gill and Gurgle were with Nemo, who was showing them round. Dory was giving a talk on dangers of the ocean to all of the others. She was in a far better mood than everyone but then that was a natural thing for Dory. Marlin wasn't sure whether the talk was a good idea or not – Dory would probably miss an important detail here and there, or she'd just keep saying the same thing over and over again! However, seeing as nothing had gone wrong so far, he decided to let it pass over him and prepare for taking the Sydney gang on a tour.

    Later that night, Marlin announced his plans.

"Everyone, listen up! We are leaving tonight. If you want to come with us then we're leaving in about half an hour." And at that Marlin swam off with Nemo and Dory following closely.

    "Morris? Mum? Dad? Are you here?" Marlin called into the crimson anemone where some of his family lived. Three clownfish emerged shortly and swam down to greet them.

"Leaving? So soon?" Morris inquired.

"Yes. I just wanted to say goodbye – and sorry for calling you a traitor – and thanks for getting us out."

"It's ok, bro. Besides, it nothing compared to all the cool stuff you've done and what you've risked for your friends and family. Well…goodbye." He waved and made them promise to visit again some-when in the future before leaving with a tear in his eyes.

    "Son," Marlin's Dad came forward, "We are so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad."

"And Marlin," his Mum continued, "There's someone we want you to meet."

    A clownfish Marlin hadn't noticed before moved in front of Marlin.

"Hi," she smiled coyly.

"She's Coral's closest cousin. You see, we think it's about time you found yourself a new mate. You must take her home to live with you. Goodbye." His father added before both parents vanished into their anemone.

    They arrived back home at about midnight and found themselves safe places to sleep. The journey home had been safe and calm – except for when Dory had got a little bit carried away with her singing and they had lost their tempers with her. Dory had stayed quiet for about 5 minutes before she started humming. And now, she was completely and utterly worn out!

    Marlin went back to his anemone with Nemo and gave Coral's cousin directions for when she had finished exploring. He took the opportunity to speak privately with his son about an idea he was having.

"Nemo, what do you think about moving house?"

"Hate it!" Nemo replied bluntly, "Have you asked Dory? And where and when would we move?"

"We would move at the end of next week back to my old home…and no…I haven't asked Dory."

"I still hate the idea."

"Excuse me," a sickly sweet female voice interjected, "I am sleeping in here too, aren't I?"

    It was Coral's cousin. She was stunning. Probably the best looking clownfish he'd ever seen…with the exception of Coral herself, of course.

 " I suppose you could sleep in here. Just don't come too close."

"Ok. I couldn't help overhearing that you wanted to move and you were gonna take the Regal Blue Tang with you. Personally, I think you should move and just not tell her!"

"No."

"But she'll forget about it in a couple of weeks!"

"I don't care. She's my best friend and I won't leave her behind…not again."

Oh, come on Marly!" she was pouting at him, "I love you but I can't give you the best with _her_ around!"

"Then maybe you'd better go," Marlins voice was toneless, "I don't even know your name."

"It's Marcia."

"Really. Well, _Marcia_, it doesn't change anything. If you wanna stay then you have to accept my choice of friends."

"Fine, I'll be nice to your thick, half-witted, hopeless case of a friend but don't blame me if it doesn't last long!"

"Hellloooooooo!!!!!!" Dory's voice called from outside.

"Hang on a moment Dory and I'll be with you,"

"Okey Dokey!"

    Marlin left Marcia with Nemo and set off with Dory. She wanted to take him to where Gill was because Gill needed to talk to him about Nemo. Dory chatted to him all the way and Marlin couldn't get her to shut up. Still, despite this, Marlin knew he was right in what he'd said to Marcia. He _never_ wanted to mate again and, if she just wanted to stay anyway, she'd have to put up with Dory. But, no matter what everyone thought, things were far from over……………………


	8. A Flurry of Pink

**A/N: -** I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you'll enjoy this one too! Have fun reading……and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

   They reached Gill's shelter where he and the others were waiting anxiously for them.

"Ah-ha! Marlin, glad you could come here. Thanks for getting him, Dory."

"My pleasure," Dory replied happily.

"Now, Marlin, we need to talk."

"About Nemo?"

"Yes, about Nemo. You know that clownfish you brought back…is she with Nemo right now?"

"Yes – but I don't see what…"

"All through the journey home she was secretly passing snide comments and threats to Nemo. She does it every time she sees him.

"She does?"

"Yes," Gill affirmed, "and…"

"She's been doing it to me as well," Dory cut in softly. She didn't want them to fuss over her too much but she thought she'd better mention it while it was the topic of conversation.

"Yes," Gill sighed, "I had noticed."

"Dory," Marlin said despairingly, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to make a fuss. And anyway – I'm used to things like that now."

"You still should have told me. But she's being like it to Nemo as well, did you say?"

"Yes." Stated Gill bluntly.

"That's it then. She'll have to go."

"Did I hear you discussing me?" a silky smooth voice floated through to them, announcing the arrival of Marcia. She headed straight for Dory and slapped her on her scarred fin as hard as she could, sending a resounding *crack* through the cave and causing Dory to yelp in pain, "_That's_ for ratting on me!" she snapped.

"Leave her alone!" Gill and Marlin moved forward defensively.

"And where the hell is Nemo?" Marlin asked.

"Oh, Nemo's as safe as can be expected…under the circumstances…"

"What do you mean?" Gill asked, "Where's Sharkbait?"

"Shut up, old man! It's no use trying to win me over with your little pet names for the brat. I've left him near somewhere where a flurry of pink will be passing shortly."

"We've gotta go get him!" Marlin panicked, "C'mon Dory!"

Dory didn't move.

"Dory! Go with Marlin." Gill ordered her sharply. Dory immediately snapped out of her trance and swam after Marlin to save Nemo.

    She was subdues for most of the journey. She had a feeling that 'flurry of pink' meant jellyfish. She swam as fast as Marlin but didn't say a word, having withdrawn into her trance once more.

    Finally, they reached the jellyfish and Marlin swam in without a second thought with Dory following him faithfully.

"Nemo?! Nemo?!" screamed the desperate father as they neared the centre of the jellies.

"Dad?" replied a small voice.

"Nemo!" Marlin cried as he raced over and embraced his son, "Hey, Dory, Nemo. Let's go home and get rid of Marcia!"

    But the jellies surrounded them. Marlin couldn't remember which way was 'out'. Nemo tried to stay calm. But Dory was trembling – 'Not again,' she thought, frightened, 'please not this again.'


	9. Deepest depths

**A/N: -** Hi, it is me…again! I really, really hope you are enjoying the story and I'm sorry for anyone who gets impatient between my updates but I can't get on the net that often because of the amount of homework I have to do every week!!!!!!!! Oh well!! Enjoy chapter 9 everyone!!!!

    As the mass of pink jellyfish closed in around them, they began getting twitchy. Nemo began blaming himself in his head, convinced that it was entirely his fault they were stuck here in the first place. Marlin had silently vowed never to go anywhere near jellies again after what happened last time…if they had been in the forest for much longer they would have died.

"Dory?" 

"Uh-huh?"

"Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Only that we were racing and I got stuck in some pink string and got stung…"

"We bounced on the tops when we were racing. Now, do you think we could manage it again?"

"I dunno…maybe, I s'pose…"

"Good. Dory, you go up front. Nemo in the middle and I'll bring up the rear seeing as I can handle these types of stings better than either of you can."

    They set off, bouncing on the springy, safe tops of the jellies. They were nearly out. They'd lost all sense of direction but they could see the open blue space of the ocean. All three of them made it out. They paused to look back and catch their breath. Suddenly, a pink mass of tentacles was descending on them.

"Dory, Nemo! Look out!" Marlin screeched at the top of his voice but he felt the tentacles brush against him and he could feel himself fading.

    Next to him, Nemo felt a sharp pain he had never experienced before.

The other side of him, Dory gave in to the excruciating agony the tentacles were causing.

    They could each feel themselves sinking. Sinking into the deepest, darkest and most dangerous depths of the ocean.

    As Nemo came to, he glanced around. He saw his Dad unconscious and too close to the edge of a cavern for comfort. He looked the other way and saw Dory twitching slightly.

    She opened her eyes groggily but didn't move. As his Dad did the same Nemo swam to him. Marlin shook his fins and swam with Nemo towards Dory, who was also making a move.

"That was too close. It has to have been a set up!" Marlin whispered.

"What was close?"

"The jellies? The stings?"

"What?" Dory still seemed confused, "Oh, yeah! That _was_ close!" her eyes were lit up in remembrance.

"We need to get home," Nemo started.

"And throw Marcia out!" finished Marlin.

"And take the Wallaby Way gang to the FEA!" Dory added enthusiastically.

    They arrived back at the reef to find none of the Sydney gang at their home. They began searching but everywhere seemed deserted except for a slow, sad, smooth chanting sound from somewhere nearby.

    As they turned the corner, they saw the entire Sydney gang circling Marcia. Most of the fish from the reef were there, including Mr. Ray and all of his pupils and their parents. Everyone except Gill was chanting softly. Gill swam forward and Marlin, Nemo and Dory could see pure rage splayed across his features.

"Marcia, do you or do you not admit to setting a trap for Nemo, otherwise known as Sharkbait, his father, Marlin and their closest friend, Dory?"

"I admit it! But my plan was just for Nemo to get stung to death by the jellies. How was I to know that they'd all get themselves killed? It's not my fault!"

"Jellyfish?" Deb inquired.

"How did you know they_ all _ran into the jellies and got killed if you didn't set it up that way?" Gill continued. By now, Gurgle, and also many others, was in tearful hysterics. Even Dory couldn't help but cry from their viewpoint behind the coral!

"What kind of sick, demented, twisted, murderous fish are you!?!?" Gurgle burst out.

"I wanted them to meet painful ends," snorted Marcia, "It's not fair. Coral was the only one in our family that managed to get a decent husband. But then she copped it along with 399 of her 400 eggs. It just isn't fair that Nemo and Marlin survived and then Marlin had the cheek to show up at the home with Nemo and this Blue Tang. They deserved everything they got!"

    Dory could take it no longer. She zoomed forward and came up behind Gill. Already, some fish were looking shocked but even more so when Marlin and Nemo emerged alongside Dory.

"Heya, Gill!" exclaimed Nemo. Gill jerked round and all the fury on his face dissolved into an expression of mixed alarm and joy.

"But – you three…………you're dead – aren't you?"

"Apparently not," laughed Nemo swimming forward to hug the Moorish Idol.

"Sharkbait…we thought that you had been killed by the jellyfish," Gill's voice trembled slightly but he managed to keep his composure. The reef snapped out of its daze and instantly the two clownfish and the Regal Blue Tang were surrounded on all sides by overjoyed fish.

    Now there was only one thing left to do.; one piece of business left unfinished; one chore left to take care of. It was time to get rid of Marcia; it was time to throw her off the reef…………

**A/N: -** Phew! Hope you liked it! Chapter 10 will be following very shortly!!!! Read and Review and keep enjoying! Byeeeeeeeeeeee!


	10. The FEA

**A/N: -** Helloooo!!!!!!! I am about to give you chapter 10 of my story, 'Don't Destroy Us'. Read and review…………but most importantly…………ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"The minute you show your face here again is the minute you die!" Marlin proclaimed in front of the entire reef.

"So there!" added Dory.

"Fine…but never expect to be welcomed back at my reef ever again!" Marcia shouted.

"And that," chuckled Marlin, "is absolutely fine with me."

"So there!"

"Dory…"

"So there – wait – did I already say that?"

"Yeah, now can you cut it out?"

"Ok…sorry."

    After banishing Marcia from the reef, Dory, Marlin, Nemo and the Tank Gang headed for the FEA. When they arrived, they found the three sharks setting up.

"G'day, Dory," Bruce greeted, "Marlin, Nemo…and who's this you've brought with you?"

"Well, I'm Bloat and this is Gill, Deb, Gurgle, Peach, Bubbles and Jacques. We met Nemo when he was stuck in Sydney and we escaped shortly after he did."

"Wow," admired Chum, "I'm Chum and my friends here are called Bruce and Anchor. Together, we make up the Fish Eaters Anonymous…otherwise known as the FEA. We hate eating Fish."

   As the meeting began, Dory disappeared into a room and emerged with what looked like a large black ball. She put it in the middle of the room before taking her place again.

"Ok….ummm…..hi everybody……I did think of something to say but I've forgotten it…"

"Stating the obvious," muttered Marlin.

"Well, I wanna explain the rules of my game. There are two teams and you have to try and stop the ball falling and hitting the floor of this room while making it difficult for the other team to catch. AND you aren't allowed to pass back to the person who just passed to you and you can't hold the ball."

    They began the game. It was the three sharks against everyone else. Therefore, in the views of the sharks, it was a very unfair match. Dory had sorted teams and argued that it was because the sharks were bigger.

"To me! To me!" she screamed at Deb. Deb passed it to her hurriedly and Dory promptly proceeded in hitting it straight out of the room where it began to sink very rapidly to the bottom of the ocean, "I'll get it," she cried back to them, "just wait there."

"Dory come back! You'll be killed!" and Marlin raced after her leaving everyone else in a panicky debate about what to do next. Were they to go and find help? Or, should they go after Marlin and Dory? One thing was certain. If they didn't do something fast then Marlin and Dory would be history.

**A/N: -** Sorry it was such a short chapter but I am having sooooooo many problems getting online at the mo! Ok, well, c yaz next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Fading

**A/N: -** Hiyaz! I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I have taken so long with the updates but it was my 14th birthday, my grandma's 70th birthday, three concerts, two panto rehearsals, my party, my grandma's dinner and lunch, Christmas shopping and I'm sure you know what other sorts of mayhem Christmas can cause!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, here's chapter 11…enjoy!!!!!!!!

    As he neared the place where he had last seen Dory, Marlin was given the biggest shock of his whole life. He could faintly see a red light on the black ball flash faster and faster until…………

     It all happened so fast. Marlin was sent flying backwards and could feel blood coming from somewhere. He felt a sharp pain by his stomach and, deep down inside, he knew that Dory, even if she had survived, would probably be injured beyond recovery. He thought he was going to die and he stopped thinking and just let himself drift.

*

Meanwhile, Dory had indeed suffered worse. She had seen blood…her own blood…in front of her very own eyes. She could feel herself fading but, as she began to give up, someone lifted her up. Everything went black, and Dory saw no more.

*

Marlin, too, had been found. But he was found by friends.

"Ok, Marlin, we're gonna get you to some help. Those wounds look pretty bad."

"But where's…Dory?" Marlin just about managed to stammer.

"You didn't find her?" Bruce whispered, hoarsely.

"No…she was…too far…ahead…"

"Then she id probably dead," tears were welling up in Bruce's eyes but he managed to hold them off while he helped support Marlin, who'd promptly passed out again.

*

'Marlin? Bronco? Anyone?' 

The darkness was growing thicker.

*

Back at the reef, Marlin was bandaged up and beginning to make a recovery – though he seemed to spend much of his time in deep thought.

*

"Help me……please?"

Losing track of time and space.

*

Nemo awoke from slumber screaming for release…but not his own.

*

Fading……

*

Nothing could lift the spirits of the FEA.

*

Fading……

*

The Tank Gang were at a loss for what to do.

*

Fading……

No light at the end of the tunnel.

No more chances to make things right.

No time to say good-bye.

No-one to come and reverse things now.

Fading……

**A/N: -**   Sorry it's a bit short but I am so busy and I promise the chapters will get longer in 2004!!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!! In case you didn't pick up… '' are thought marks, and * appears every time there's a change of scene!!!!  SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER……….and yes, I do know some of the scenarios are extremely corny!!!! Please review but do not correct me on how much I've fleshed chapters out! This isn't because I don't appreciate constructive criticism 'cause I do…it's just that I am havin' a really bad time at the moment and would be very happy if you could save it for 2004!!!!!!!!!........................................Savvy??????????????????????????????????????


	12. Going Nowhere

**A/N: -** Sorry once again that I couldn't update sooner but I hope you all had a great Christmas…I did!! I can't wait to write this chapter but I'm also gonna promote my two new fics that are coming soon: - **A Fairer Fight** which is a Pirates of the Caribbean fic, and **Santa Claus 3** which is self-explanatory and is a little bit of a Bernard fic really! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry it may be a little short…the chapters always seem much longer when you're hand-writing them!!!! Oh well, enjoy!!

No word could describe how Dory felt. She felt sick but knew she wasn't going to physically be sick. She couldn't sleep and she ached all over. She felt someone put a round pill in her mouth and the pain eased off enough for her to drift off.

"I think the worst is over now," said a voice in the distance.

*

"Hey, Marlin, how're ya feelin'?"

"Ok, thanks."

"Good, good."

"Any news?"

"On what?"

"Dory, of course!

"Nope – sorry, mate."

"Oh, come on, Bruce! You're not even trying! What am I gonna tell Nemo? He thinks you guys are off collecting her from somewhere!"

"Why did ya tell him a lie like that?"

"To make him eat something."

  Gill swam up to them and he was panting.

"Guys – we've tracked her down!"

"And?" chorused Marlin and Bruce.

"She's alive! Dory's alive!"

  The plan was, if nothing went wrong, to go and get Dory and then spend a few days lazing around on the reef.

  They set out early in the evening. It was a simple journey and they had been given good directions. They were at their destination before midday and were greeted by a surly looking fish, who looked as though he had never cracked a smile even once in his entire life! He led them to an area of pastel colours with angelfish bustling round the pale coral everywhere they looked.

"Find you're friend – then get out!"

    The odd bunch was left bemused in the middle of the 'organised' chaos. It seemed like fish that lived in the area were serious and work obsessed. Eventually, they were shown to where Dory was going to meet them. They were only waiting a few minutes before a streak of blue whizzed round the corner faster than they could blink. Sure enough, it was Dory – or "Disaster Dory" as she was known to the fish on the reef.

  She was overjoyed to see them and they were all trying to hold individual conversations with her at once. She didn't listen to any of them. Instead, she just grinned – almost insanely – at them while they continued to talk at her.

"Dory – you're disturbing all the others. Tell your friends to shut up," the surly fish sneered.

"Sorry, sir. We'll be leaving now."

"Oh, you aren't going anywhere."

"What?"

"We're not going without her," Nemo proclaimed.

"I said _find_ her. I didn't say _take_ her. She must pay off the debt she owes to us. We saved her life. She can work for us until that debt is repaid."

"And how long will that be?" Marlin inquired.

"Unless she does something spectacular, it will be for the rest of her life."

  Dory fainted on the spot. Instantly, Marlin and Gill moved forward with Deb to catch her.

"Isn't there another way her debt can be repaid?" pleaded Marlin.

"No…she will be trained as one of our soldiers in the women's army."

"Army?"

"Yes…they patrol the reef giving counselling, holding training sessions, and keeping the peace by fighting in reef wars as a neutral force. She will become a member. Now I bid you to leave."

  They were seized roughly from behind, by some of the women's army, and promptly thrown out. Dejectedly, they made their way back home. They had one mission now. They had found Dory…now they had to rescue her!!

**A/N: -** Whew! Hope you liked it! Please review…but I'd also be interested in your views on the new LOTR movie…but only if you're reviewing the story as well!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Security just got tighter

**A/N: -**   I am so sorry that I haven't been updating a lot but I have a show coming up soon. The Women's fish army will disappear for a while after the next two chapters……..but they'll be back!!!!! Enjoy the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

    Nemo went back to school three days later. The visit from the women's fish army would be in the next few days and no one knew an exact date. As he arrived at school, Mr. Ray stopped talking to the class and rapidly changed the subject. It seemed obvious to Nemo that they had been discussing him.

"Well then, class, I trust you all have your permission slips?"

"Yes, Mr. Ray!" the kids chorused.

"Good. Now let's go to the secret cave!"

    They stopped at the entrance to the *secret cave* and were about to enter when a female fish sped out in front of them.

"I'm afraid you can't go in there. Security on this reef has just been tightened by order of the Women's fish army…of which I am a leading officer. Return home immediately."

    That night, Nemo told his Dad of the fish. It seemed that more were also patrolling the area, taking anyone breaking the 8 O'clock pm curfew to the punishment camp.

    The next night, Marlin attended a *conspiracy* meeting to plot to get rid of the army from their precious reef. Unfortunately, they were caught. Instant panic set in and Marlin knew that he probably wouldn't be able to get away but he tried nevertheless.

"No such luck," he muttered as he was seized from behind.

"Sorry, sir, but you've gotta come with me. You're under arrest," a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Dory? It's me! Let me go!" he had to get her to remember him.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"It's me, Marlin…please, Dory…………you have to remember and help me stop this nonsense. I'm  your best friend, remember?"

"Sorry…… Marlin."

"But what about Nemo? The FEA? Don't you remember anything?"

"Nope!"

"What about……P. Sherman?"

"P……Sherman? 42…Wallaby Way…SYDNEY!!!!!!! MARLIN, IT'S YOU!!" she screeched as she flung her fins round him, "Look, I'll have to arrest you now but I'll break you out and get you back to little Dingo as soon as I can," and she eased her grip on him and let him swim without being dragged by her. 'Thank Goodness she's not like the others.' Marlin thought.

    Dory was looking cheerful when she visited his cell next morning. She always brought nice food for the *prisoners*. She was proud of herself for remembering Marlin and was overjoyed to see him again.

    It was also that morning when Dory gave him the signal that they were to escape the next day. He was going to finalise the plan with Dory on her afternoon watch duty but she didn't turn up. Instead, a pompous looking officer arrived.

"Where's Dory?" Marlin demanded.

"She has been locked up for planning to free all the prisoners tomorrow."

    Marlin felt his heart sink. With Dory gone, they no longer had any chance for escape.

    That night, he heard movement outside and the clanking of metal. It was Dory. She let all the prisoners out. It was pitch black but Dory still promised that she could get them back to Marlin's house.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Trust me – we'll be back with Tacco in no time!"

    Sure enough, morning came and they were completely and utterly………………..

……………………..

……………………..

……………………………………in the right place?!?!?!?!?!?!


	14. ATTENSHUN!

**A/N: -**    Hiyaz, it's me again! I hope you like this next chapter! It's very short but I promise that they are going to get longer as soon as I'm over my writer's block! I'm planning Chapter 17 already and it is gonna be really good!

"Dory, you did it!" Marlin cried, flinging her fins around her.

"Well, since when have I ever got lost?"

"Umm……oh, look over there!"

"What?!" Dory turned round. Turning back, she couldn't see Marlin anywhere.

"Come and find me, Dory!" Marlin's voice echoed round the surrounding area.

"Ok!! Ready or not, here I come!"

    It was two hours later and Dory still hadn't found Marlin.

"Dory?" he called, emerging from his hiding place, "DORY?!?!"

"Yeah?" she and Nemo were right behind him.

"Don't ever do that again!" Marlin snapped.

"W…what?"

"You never came and found me! I was really worried!"

"Oops…umm…I forgot – sorry! I was collecting Bingo from school."

"Nemo," Nemo corrected her.

"Ok, got it. Sorry, Marlin. Do you still like me?" Dory sniffed, looking like she was about to cry.

"What? Of course I still like you! Don't be so silly!"

"Really?" Dory beamed.

"Yes, really. What made you ask?"

"You got angry with me."

"The real reason, Dory."

"'Cause everyone on the reef is saying that you just feel sorry for me and just think I'm a tag-a-long and don't really like me," Dory was crying now, her eyes glazed with tears.

"Dory……"

"Is it…is…it true?"

"NO!" Marlin was making a silent vow at that very moment to slaughter whoever was daring to say things like that.

"Sure?"

"Positive," Marlin looked at Nemo and the two clownfish both hugged Dory to calm her down.

    "Am I interrupting something?" a hoarse male voice said behind them.

"Gill!" Nemo exclaimed, breaking away from Dory.

"I'll go if - " Gill continued.

"No, no, it's ok. I'll explain later," Marlin sighed as he, too, broke away from his tearful best friend.

"You ok, Dory?" Gill asked, concerned.

"Yip," snuffled the Regal Blue Tang, smiling shakily. Marlin was still staying close to her. He could see why she felt like a tag-a-long. As soon as any of the Tank gang appeared everyone's attention was nearly always diverted and she was pushed aside…unless it was a life or death situation!

    Gill had come to ask them to a party the Tank Gang were having to celebrate their decision to stay on the reef permanently. The two clownfish instantly accepted but Dory was hesitant. Marlin rolled his eyes, knowing she didn't want to get in the way and hoping Gill would turn on the charm and change her mind. Thankfully, he knew just what to say,

"C'mon, Dory…it won't be the same without you!"

"I…dunno…"

"Please?"

"Oh…………ok."

"Excellent!"

    That night, they went to cave of the Tank Gang and got ready to party. Dory had cheered up considerably and was beginning to enjoy herself. Marlin had fore-warned everyone so they didn't leave her on her own for too long at any one time and to make sure she had enough company. The last thing anyone wanted was for the party to be ruined……but you can't avoid the inevitable.

"Marlin!"

"What?"

"You're It!" Dory squealed as she whizzed past and tagged him. The game involved everyone and it was loads of fun…but no-one could move afterwards. Even Dory was exhausted!

    They continued to party for most of the night. But their laughter was interrupted when angry chanting built up outside. Apparently, they had been far too loud and woken most of the neighbourhood.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" the relentless chanting was getting annoying.

"Sorry everyone! You can all join the party if you want!" Deb reasoned, "Ok, maybe not! Actually, we promise to shut up now. Thank you for…err…bringing the problem to our attention."

"ATTEN-SHUN!!!!"

"Uh-oh," Marlin whispered, "it's the army!"

"PRIVATE DORY!"

"Umm – yeah?"

"You are a disgrace to our army and are hereby excluded." Marlin grinned but Dory seemed to realise that there was going to be something else and seemed upset, "you will meet us tomorrow at 10am sharp in the school grounds."

"Why?" Dory croaked, petrified."

"It is there that you will be _punished_!!!!!!!!!!!"

**A/N: -**    Thank you for reading. Soz it was short. Review and make me happy!!!!!!!

Thank-you to Dory the Jenny-fish for all the great reviews she's written for me!!!!!!!!!!

See you all next time! Luv Dory's human replica xxxxxxxx.


	15. Say goodbye to your memories!

**A/N: -**    Hiyaz! My show is coming up really soon so don't expect updates too often, though I will do my best!!!!!!!! Okies, well, enjoy!!! And don't forget to review afterwards!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

    "P…p…punished?" stammered Dory. The officers nodded sharply, turned on their tails, and left.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad…and if it is, then I…I..."

"You'll beat the army up single-handed, won't you Dad?" Nemo finished his father's sentence.

"You will?" Dory asked hopefully.

"Umm…"

"Oh c'mon, Dad!! You took on three sharks!"

"With Dory's help and only one of them was trying to get us!"

"And the jellies?" Dory pointed out.

"Yeah, but…………oh, I dunno!!!!"

    They heard ferocious snarling as they made their way home. They began sneaking around to find out what it was. There was nothing there and they dismissed it to their weariness.

    The coral drums were banging loudly as Dory swam up onto the platform. They were using the schoolyard and all the children were hiding behind Mr. Ray…well, all except for Nemo. He didn't want to miss a moment.

"Private Dory," the general read aloud in a sickly sweet voice. She was a yellow tang, like Bubbles, who rather fancied her!! He was denying it but, seeing as he was drooling and staring at the fish in question, no-one believed him

    Dory had been ill all night. Marlin  had stayed with her. It had almost broken his heart to see her in such a state; she was usually so bright and cheerful, but this time she had been vomiting repeatedly and screaming in her sleep for most of the night. Nothing marlin had done seemed to help.

    Dory was now clutching the fins of him and Nemo, trying to draw at least a little comfort from having them with her.

"Private Dory, you have been summoned here today to be punished for violating rule number 17, of section 76, under clause 9: - 'Any member of the army must remain neutral in battles or prison camp situations, regardless of circumstances . Anyone caught siding with prisoners will hereby be punished in a way that will most damage them,'" the general paused, "you are hereby thrown out of the army and must be placed in solitary confinement for 7 days."

    Dory's eyes were overflowing with tears. She was going to forget everything and everyone. She was dragged off to a cave and guards were stationed in the surrounding areas so no-one could see or talk to her.

   The 7 days passed and, bit by bit, Dory forgot everything. She even forgot Marlin. Many fish tried to get into the cave but all of them were promptly caught and thrown off site.

     After the 7 days were up, Dory was let out of the cave and she swam back to the reef. She had no idea where she was, why she was there or what had just happened.

"Dory?" Marlin swallowed, tapping her lightly with his fin to get her attention.

"Who, in the name of Neptune, are you?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

**A/N: -**    Thanks a lot for reading. Sorry I haven't updated much recently but I am very, very busy in a pantomime as Prince Handsome (Hans for short). The panto is Sleeping Beauty and we are about to enter our dress rehearsals and then it's on to the shows!!!!! Last week, I was also in a school production called Chambermaids and have been busy with that!!!!!! However, I hope to update in half term somewhen but I'm not making any promises!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Closing In

**A/N: -  Hey**!!!!!!!!!!!! It's me again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For anybody  who is interested, I am recommending for you to read 'Of fish and men' by TheCartoonKid!!!! Thanks again, Jenny, for all your reviews and I hope you're gonna keep reading!!

"Dory, it's me………….Marlin! Don't you remember?"

"Nope."

"Oh, come on, Dory! You have to remember!"

"No, I don't! I have never met you in my life and I don't wanna talk to you any more!"

"What?" Marlin grabbed her as she tried to swim away.

"Let go of me! HELP!!!!!! HHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sssssshhhhh!!!!!" Marlin hastily clamped his fins over her mouth and hoped no-one had heard.

"Hey, aren't you that Marlin that was looking for his son, Meeko?"

"It's Nemo and, yes, I am that Marlin."

"Wow!!! That's really cool!"

"Dory! Come to your senses! You helped me, remember?!"

"No…ummm……wait a minute…nope! Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving." Dory stated bluntly. She turned and swam. Marlin tried to follow but she was too fast and was gone. Marlin groaned in exasperation and made his way home.

"Nemo?"

"I'm here, Dad. Have you got Dory with you?"

"No."

"No?!"

"She didn't remember me so she swam for it!"

"Didn't you go after her?"

"She was too fast. Anyway, can you stay with the Tank Gang tonight and I'll take Gill with me to find her."

"Ok, Dad."

    That evening, Marlin and Gill set off to look for Dory.

"How did you meet her?" Gill asked, breaking the eerie silence that had settled over them.

"It was just after Nemo had been taken. I was trying to get someone to help and we swam straight into each other………literally! Just think, Gill. If I hadn't met her I would never have found Nemo."

"Yeah," Gill chuckled, "she's a good fish…even if she is a little crazy!"

"She wouldn't be Dory if she wasn't!" Marlin laughed. His face went solemn and he sighed deeply, "I sure hope we find her."

*

    "Hello?" Dory called into the deserted reef. ' I wonder why nobody's here,' she thought, ' it's a nice enough place.'

     She travelled through the reef, keeping an eye out for any signs of life. She rounded a corner and saw a light moving into a dark, gloomy cave. She was put in a trance and followed it. She found it at the back of the cave. Reaching out to touch it, she froze.

"Why do I recognise this?" she wondered aloud.

    A barrage of memories came flooding back to her. Jellies, Sharks, Anglerfish, P. Sherman, Barracuda, army , 42, Wallaby Way, Chico, Clownfish, EAC, Bruce, Elmo, Marty, Anchor, Sydney, Chum, Crush, Squirt, Fabio, Moonfish, Whale, Nigel, Tank Gang, Gill, Nemo, Marlin…………MARLIN!!!!!!!

    She shook herself out of the trance and tried to get out of the cave but the anglerfish blocked her. There were bloody sockets where its eyes should've been. It was blind. Dory knew that, as long as she didn't move, she would be ok if she was careful. She also had to remain silent. She was doing quite well until a loud bang caused her to scream.

    The cave entrance was shut, blocked by a boulder. She had been locked in to meet her doom………………

*

"DORY?"

"DORY?"

"She's not here," sighed Gill. They had just reached the deserted reef and were moving through it.

"Hang on – LOOK!" Marlin's gaze had focused on a clownfish who was looking terribly pleased with itself. They couldn't identify it from a distance so they moved closer. It was outside a cave which was blocked with a boulder. Marlin and Gill his in a sponger bed and peered out at the fish. Gill was bemused. He didn't understand what Marlin knew that he didn't. Why was this clownfish so significant?

    Marlin could only think of trying to glimpse the fish's face. Suddenly, he bit his tongue to stifle a shout before whispering venomously,

"Linus!"

**A/N: -**    There you go! The army disappears and Linus comes back! Dory's trapped in a cave with a mental Anglerfish and Marlin and Gill don't know where she is! Find out what happens in the next chapter of: - *drum-roll* 'Don't Destroy Us!' 


	17. The Death of Dory?

**A/N: -**    Just keep reading, just keep reading! Just keep reading, reading, reading! What do we do? We read, read, read!

"Linus?"

"Coral's – my deceased wife's – brother. He hates Dory! I bet he's got her!" Marlin snarled. A look of rage crossed his face but it was rapidly replaced by a look of frightened realisation. Gill, it seemed, had also put two and two together.

"The cave!" he said.

  The two of them hurtled towards Linus and Gill distracted him while Marlin called through the sealed cave entrance to Dory.

"Dory – can you hear me?"

"MARLIN! HELP ME!" her voice sounded distant – but at least she seemed to have been shocked into remembering him. Marlin heard her scream and hurled himself at the boulder but it wouldn't budge. He turned to see what Gill was doing and saw he was in a heated fight with Linus.

"Marlin – get – Dory – out!" Gill ordered between dodges of Linus' attacks. Marlin nodded and, with his face set in grim determination, he continued his attempts to dislodge the boulder. Eventually, it shifted enough for Marlin to get in.

    Cautiously, Marlin swam through a short tunnel and into a rocky cavern. He could see the outline of the largest anglerfish he'd ever seen…even though he'd only ever seen one other one. It could obviously smell blood because it was muttering in hunger.

"You will die! Your own blood is telling me where you are."

    The large predator made a sweeping movement with its fins and was obviously about to put something in his mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marlin shrieked, hurling himself forward. He had lost his wife, all but one of his 400 kids, his faith in himself and nearly his son. He was _not_ about to lose his best friend too!

*

    Gill and Linus were rushing at each other and tearing at each other with their fins. Gill was at a disadvantage because, although he was the larger fish, his crippled fin was a handicap in situations such as this. So, when Linus caught him on that side he was thrown to the floor and knocked out from the force of the impact.

*

    Marlin whammed into the anglerfish and was sent flying shortly afterwards. Everything blurred and Marlin slipped into a blackness darker that any he had experienced before. The last thing he heard was a terrified plea for help from Dory.

After that there was no more.

**A/N: -**  I hate hurting characters but what sort of story could it be without a bit of action and a few injuries here and there?!?! I hope you enjoyed it! **READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Will she die?

**A/N: -**   HELLO!!!!!!! I can now confirm how many chapters will be in this story, as I have written it all and just have to type it up! There will be 22 chapters and, if you give me enough reviews, you may just be given a sequel. I might give you a preview of this at the end of this chapter…if you're lucky!!!! BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO REVIEW TO GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Nemo…sorry…Dory…DORY! NO!" Marlin screamed in his semi-conscious state. He heard someone swim up to him. He opened his eyes blearily. It was Gill – at least he was alive – even if he was a bit bruised and battered. Relief swept through Marlin and he pushed himself up to follow Gill to where he now was, a few feet away. Eyes widening in horror, he gazed down on his best friend.

   Dory was led on her side; in exactly the same position Marlin had seen her in on the turtles; with her three Jellyfish scars bleeding openly. She was covered in cuts and bruises and was only half-conscious – meaning she could hear them and feel their presence, but couldn't wake up…not even just to re-assure them that she was alive.

"Dory, I'm so, so sorry. I should never have let you go off on your own. I should have followed you. I'm so sorry…this is all my fault. You probably hate me now." Marlin cried softly. Inside, he wanted her to jump up and go and find the others, laughing at him for being so stupid and telling him they had been playing hide 'n' seek.

"M…Marlin?" Dory coughed weakly, "I remember you now," she smiled at him and took a deep shuddering breath.

"I know, Dory, and you're gonna be ok. I promise you that," Marlin soothed her gently. His eyes were tearful but in them was a shadow of rage, rooted so deep that nothing could unearth it…save for the satisfaction of his lust for revenge. He asked Gill what had become of Linus.

"Well," Gill started, "Linus knocked me out, but only for a few moments. I awoke to the sight of him attempting to block the cave's entrance with you two inside. I heard Dory scream and you shout. When everything went silent, I thought you were both lost. I cried out and the Anglerfish charged and banged into the boulder, knocking it out of the way. It skimmed Linus and drew blood. The predator smelt it and was on Linus' tail in seconds. Once they were out of sight, I came in here. I found you by that wall and Dory half-buried by those rocks.

"So Linus is gone?"

""Yes, he's probably dead by now. That fish was fast. But I think we should leave this place as soon as is possible after Dory wakes up."

"Hey," Marlin said, "I think that should be very soon now!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Look," Marlin gestured. Dory was pushing herself up on unsteady fins. She swam weakly to where Marlin and Gill were.

"How're you feeling?" Gill asked her.

"Ok,"

"You ok to swim?"

"Gill! She's just woken up! You can't expect her to be 'ok to swim' after what she's been through!"

"No, its ok, Marlin. Yeah, I reckon I could probably swim."

"Great! Then let's go! Unless Marlin wants to stay here, of course!"

"No, I wanna go as much as you but…"

"Yes?"

"I don't think Dory's up to it…she looks really pale."

"I'll be ok."

"Well, ok…but as soon as you feel tired, Dory, you've got to tell us, ok?"  
"Yip, sure,"

    They set off and things seemed to be going pretty well. They hadn't seen anything too threatening and Dory seemed to be coping quite well, so far.

   However, by nightfall Dory was starting to feel the pain and was becoming more breathless by the minute. Marlin shot many concerned glances at his friend but she seemed determined to 'Just Keep Swimming!'

"Marlin?" Dory called. She was lagging quite far behind by now.

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel so good."

"You wanna stop for a while?"

"Uh-huh," Dory yawned.

"Hey, Gill!" Marlin called forward to Gill, who was scouting ahead.

"Yes?"

"Can we stop for a while?"

"Sure," Gill swam back to them, "you ok, Dory?"

"Mmmm…"

"Marlin, what about you?"

"I'm fine. It's Dory I'm worried about," he smiled grimly as he watched Dory flop onto the sand and fall asleep instantly. He settled a couple of feet away from her. If something went wrong, he wanted to be there to help. Gill wasn't able to sleep so he kept a watch for anything suspicious.

"Pssssst, Marlin, Dory, wake up!"

"What?"

"Marlin, wake Dory! There are humans about!"

"There are?"

"YES! Come on!"

"Dory wake up!"

"Why? How long have I been asleep?" Dory gave a huge yawn and Marlin took her fin and tried to make her move, but she wouldn't.

"Dory," Gill pleaded, "we've got to go, there are humans coming."

"W…what?" Dory stammered, but she let Marlin help her into a hiding place.

"Bob, can you see any fish?" one diver called.

"No, not yet, Gary," the other grunted.

"Shame, really."

"Oh no, wait! I've found some!" Gary was looming over the three fish companions. A camera flashed and the three fish were sent into a mad frenzy, swimming into rocks and other undersea objects. They kept on like that until the three of them bumped heads with each other. The humans had left and moved on.

"Why didn't they capture us?" Dory asked, voice slurring under the effects of the dizziness caused by the sudden light.

"I don't know," Marlin was recovering and looked utterly bewildered.

"Is everyone alright? Gill questioned them. The other two nodded their heads and set off again. They wanted to be home by the next night.

*

The next evening, Nemo and the Tank Gang were getting increasingly worried. Nemo wanted his Dad to come back but knew there was no chance of that until he found Dory. Neither would Gill, in the Tank Gang's opinion.

"Deb?" he whispered timidly.

"Heya, Nemo. What's up?"

"I'm worried. Dad isn't back yet and that means he can't have found Dory. That means Gill won't come back either and that means they could be hurt, or even dead, and I just want them all to come home."

"It's ok, Nemo. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

   And, as if on cue, the three exhausted fish returned less than five minutes later. The time had flown by and they were just about ready to drop dead on the spot. They were bustled into the Tank Gang's cave and forced to sleep. Dory protested, complaining of hunger, but eventually gave up arguing, knowing she couldn't win. The Tank Gang, and Nemo, were adamant that the three 'explorers' slept. There were a few moments silence before a voice was heard from what seemed to be nowhere.

"Where's Marlin?"

"Asleep. And who, and where, are you?"

"I'm Morris – his brother."

"MORRIS!" Marlin came hurtling out of the cave with Dory not far behind him and Gill not far behind her.

"Yippee!" Dory laughed.

"Linus arrived back this morning in an awful state. Said some Moorish Idol set an Anglerfish on him! I'm curious to meet said fish!"

"Gill! Come out here!"

"Yes?"

"Morris – Gill, Gill – Morris. Morris is my brother and Gill is the fish who got Nemo out of the dentist's in Sydney."

"Wow! Really? You are one cool fish, Gill!"

"Thanks," Gill smiled.

    Morris stayed for the night and most of the next day. They all decided to help out on Nemo's field trip. Normally, Nemo wouldn't mind but this time they were going to the drop-off again and Nemo didn't want his Dad to freak out like he had last time! The Tank Gang were also going to join the 'fun'.

    All the adults were stationed at different points and Marlin thought it would be best if he stayed near Dory as he didn't 100% trust her…but who could blame him?!?! At that particular moment in time, she was singing to herself and bobbing from side to side, a grin spread across her features. Marlin smiled and thought back on all the times she'd helped him and it lifted his spirits. He also remembered the times when he'd let her down. She had always been there for him but he wasn't always there for her when she needed him most. His train of thought was interrupted when Nemo, Tad, Sheldon and Pearl whizzed round him. They were swimming away from Jimmy in a heated game of 'Stuck in the Sand'. There was no 'home' and the five of them were beginning to tire. Dory was in hysterics and insisted on joining the game.

"Ok, Dory, you can be sticker now!" Jimmy gasped, worn out. He was a green and blue fish with a large tail. The group swam happily around while Marlin looked on in delight.

    Eventually, the games group collapsed in exhaustion and that was when the problems began. They were being sucked under the sand. Dory screamed and struggled to free herself.

    Marlin heard a faint scream and immediately headed in its direction. He found Dory and the kids being submerged by sand. He called for more help before swimming above Nemo and pulling him out. He proceeded to do the same to the others and, as he pulled Dory out, more help finally arrived. But Marlin had already freed everyone and was being thanked over and over again.

"Marlin?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Look over there!" Dory was trembling. He had seen that look before. It was her scared look. She looked like she was about to cry. She looked absolutely petrified – and it didn't take a genius to see why…………

**A/N: -**    That's gotta be one of my longer chapters! Well, here's the preview of my sequel: -

"I hate you! You're risking everything all over again. And a friend whose willing to risk everything that's precious to him for his own happiness isn't worth being friends with!"

"Where are you going?"

"As far away as possible!!!!"


	19. Attack on the Reef

**A/N: -**     HELLO AGAIN!!!! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I am gonna start wanting some more reviews…the more reviews, the quicker the update!!!! Oh well, enjoy!!!!

    An army of clownfish was heading straight for the school group. They were led by Linus and Marlin guessed that they were all the relatives of Coral and they all wanted revenge.

    The army advanced and attacked everyone, taking fish hostage or knocking them out cold.

"Marlin, help me!" Dory cried.

"Daddy!"

"Mr. Ray!"

"Nemo!"

"Oh-la-la!"

"Sharkbait!"

    The cries were coming thick and fast from all directions. Dory was struggling violently as she was dragged away. Marlin couldn't see Nemo anywhere. When all had settled, he found that Dory and Nemo were the only two taken away and being held to ransom at a very high price. Marlin immediately sped off to find them and was accompanied by Gill and Deb. They soon found where Dory and Nemo were being held and, without a second thought, they entered.

    "Let them go!" Marlin ordered.

"No," one replied, "and for your bad manners…………" the fish punched Dory in the face and slapped Nemo.

"Leave them alone!" Deb blurted out. Both hostages were hit again.

"I'll tell you what,"

"What?"

"I'll let the kid go – if, and only if, you let us kill the lady."

    Marlin was shocked into silence. Paralysed by the choice that lay before him – Dory or Nemo.

"What if I say no??"

"We kill both of them."

"Marlin," Dory stammered, "get Nemo out. It's better that way – otherwise we both die."

    Dory had never been so serious – and it didn't really suit her – but this was an extremely serious matter.

"Dory, no!"

"Please, Marlin."

"O…o…ok," Marlin's eyes were stinging, "let Nemo out."

"Perfect. Now you can watch your blue friend die." The fish sneered, shoving Nemo over to Marlin while Gill and Deb were still stuck in a stunned silence. Their expressions turned to alarm when the two evil fish pulled out two tendrils of anemone and began whipping Dory with them. Marlin turned away. He couldn't bear to watch. Dory was trying to be brave but her whimpers and sniffles were becoming louder and more frequent.

    Marlin dared to look and saw the fish lifting their whips again. In the pit of his stomach, Marlin knew this was it…this would be the death blow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**A/N: -** I seem to be putting Dory through a lot and, believe me, it really hurts to do it…but her injury will really hurt Marlin and to choose between Nemo and Dory would be really hard. I also wanted to go deeper into Dory's character and show that she is not just some imbecile but she does actually understand the seriousness of the situation when the need arises.


	20. Dory's Fate

**A/N: -**   I'm sorry this has been so long coming but I have been very, very busy with other stories and stuff going on inside and outside of school. I know that is no excuse to let my readers down but I will honestly try and update at least once a month, maybe more if I can, so that you'll all stay interested. I know I don't deserve it for taking so long L but please READ and REVIEW and then you'll get the next chapters…and possibly a sequel (as I have one ready and waiting to go!).

Marlin hurtled towards the evil fish with Gill following close behind him. They rammed into the evil fish and began fighting them. Nemo and Deb seized their chance and set about freeing Dory.

"Am I…dead yet?" she murmured weakly.

"No, you're gonna be fine," Deb reassured her.

"Tell Marlin…I said…goodbye,"

"No! You are not going to give up on us now. We'll all get through this, I promise."

"Dory, my Dad will fall apart without you," Nemo added softly.

    Meanwhile, Marlin and Gill were losing their fight. Eventually, the evil fish fled but Marlin and Gill needed a little time to catch their breath and make sure they could still swim properly. They had momentarily forgotten what had happened but it soon dawned on them.

"Dory, Dory, Dory, are you ok? Oh, what a stupid question; of course you're not ok! Those fish worked for Linus, I know it, and I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into this," Marlin clutched her fin tightly.

"It's ok, Marlin," Dory whispered, gently squeezing Marlin's fin in response, "what have you dragged me into anyway? I don't remember." She was stung and bruised all over but her eyes still shone with childish energy. She was losing strength fast and it was all Linus' fault. He'd wanted to kill Dory from the beginning and he evidently wasn't going to stop trying until he succeeded. Unfortunately, this meant that they weren't safe anywhere. Marlin turned his attention back to his best friend, who had passed out and was breathing shallowly but, thankfully, steadily.

   Nemo was trembling in shock and hugged Gill and Deb tightly. No child should ever have to go through the horrors he'd experienced in the past few months. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were. Him, his Dad, Dory and the Tank Gang all living happily on the reef together with no interruptions or disturbances. He, like everyone else present, hated Linus with all his young heart and didn't understand why he had it in for Dory. Coral was gone and nothing was ever going to bring her back so the other clownfish should have been happy that Marlin had managed to move on. He looked over to where his Dad was and had to look away again. What if Dory couldn't be saved? How would Marlin cope? The truth was obvious…he wouldn't.

    At about midnight, Nemo woke up. He saw his Dad still at Dory's side but verging on sleep. Quietly he swam over and floated beside his Dad.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"You should get some rest, we all know you need it."

"But who's gonna…?"

"I'll stay with Dory for a couple of hours and I'll wake you if she wakes up or gets worse, ok?"

"Thanks, son,"

    Nemo waited until he was sure his Dad was asleep before he began to sob (A/N: Yes, I know fish can't cry but, then again, who's actually heard a fish talk or seen them in a friendly pelican's mouth?!).

"Please wake up, Dory. Dad's falling to pieces and I can't cope with it. I know he loves me but he'll forget it all if you don't recover. And I don't want Dad to get all over-protective again."

"He won't, Nemo,"

"You got my name right!"

"I did? Wow…where's Marlin?"

"Ooh, ooh, I'll go and get him! DAD, GILL, DEB!!!! DORY'S AWAKE!"

"What?!" Marlin rushed over to his now upright but swaying friend and hugged her. Gill watched from the sidelines. After the general excitement had died down, Dory decided she was tired and went back to sleep again…which was completely understandable!

     Next morning, she was awoken by Marlin. He seemed concerned and Dory barely had time to open her eyes before she was shoved behind some large rocks. She was about to ask what was going on when Marlin clamped a fin over her mouth and gave her a warning glance. Keeping silent, no easy task for Dory, she soon saw what they were hiding from. It was Linus and Marcia with the two evil fish.

"They're not here!" Marcia exclaimed.

"They can't have got far," one evil fish said.

"They all had injuries," finished the other.

"But did you get Marlin?" Linus asked impatiently.

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"Well, we thought you wanted us to capture the kid and the girl, so we did. We lured Marlin to us but he had another two fish with him. Needless to say we lost the battle but, if the girl dies, and she wasn't looking too good, then he'll want revenge and you can kill him yourself."

"And if the girl doesn't die?"

"We'll have to keep on trying…"

**A/N: -** Yes, I know it's short but the next chapter is quite a bit longer…so look out for it J…in the meanwhile, you can now review this one!


	21. The Final Attack

**A/N: -** Here it is; the penultimate chapter for you – I really hope you like it and please review for me and I will be very happy and probably be driven to get the last chapter up even quicker!

"I'll kill him!" Marlin was furious. So, they were going to use Dory and Nemo to get to him. The cowards!

"Who?" Dory whispered, because the four evil fish were still there.

"Linus, of course – who else?"

"Oh – Okies," Dory seemed to have no problems with Marlin killing Linus which was a good sign that she hadn't completely lost the plot.

"And I'm gonna get him soon."

"Let's go to their home. Take the army and take hostages – only killing when it's absolutely necessary." Linus commanded as he led his evil hench-fish away from the cave.

"Phew, that was way too close for me – and Flo would agree if she were here." Deb was almost laughing and Dory sniggered at the mention of Flo and soon the two females were laughing about nothing in particular. Marlin and Gill glanced sideways at each other; why did their friends have to be so crazy? Not that they didn't like it, of course!

"We've got to get back to the reef,"

"Why?" Dory asked. Marlin slapped himself in the head. Dory really could be extremely dense sometimes – most of the time – 99% of the time, in fact.

    They got back to the reef and everyone was trying to evacuate as quickly as possible from the advancing clownfish army who were moving forward in a savage attack mode to anyone who stood up to them, but capturing anyone who didn't resist. Only Mr. Ray and his class had got out without being caught.

"Nemo," Bloat swam hurriedly over as he spotted the young fish, "where are the others?"

"I don't know! We all got separated – they were here a moment ago – we just got back from the cave."

"Come with me,"

"Marlin?"

"Gill?"

  Deb and Dory were also on their own. As soon as they arrived on the reef they had been separated from the others by masses of frantic fish so they had made their way to the drop-off to hide as it was the one place that clownfish were afraid of because of what happened to Coral.

    "Dory? Deb? Marlin, I think we lost the girls! And Sharkbait's gone too."

"What?!" Marlin spun round. '_Oh great'_ he thought, 'now what are we supposed to do?' he looked round for an answer and spotted Linus…and he instantly chased after him. Gill followed close behind his friend.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Marlin found himself screeching. 'Oh my goodness,' he thought, shocked, 'did I really just say that?'

"Dory?" Deb sniffed, trying to stop the tears so Dory wouldn't see them, laying a fin on her friend.

"What?" Dory jumped and turned to face Deb. She was crying too, "Why are we here? Where are we? What happened and why do my jellyfish scars hurt so much? And where's Marlin? I can't remember…"

"Short term memory loss?" Deb asked feeling stupid. Dory just nodded, "how does Marlin cope?" she muttered, not expecting Dory to hear – but she did.

"I remember stuff loads better when I'm with Marlin – he's a memory trigger – I wish he was here."

"We'll find them as soon as the chaos dies down, ok?"

"Ok – ooh! Look!"

"What? Where?" Deb swam round in a circle to try and find out what was so interesting. Then she saw Dory leaving the cave having spotted Nemo and most of the Tank Gang…but Marlin and Gill were nowhere in sight. Dory cheerfully greeted her friends but the smile evaporated off her face when she spotted Marlin and Gill heading towards them.

    The two male fish looked exhausted and it was almost impossible to tell who was supporting who. Dory began rushing over to them but felt a jolt in her tail and had to stop. Marlin reached her and gave her a tired smile. Gill also flashed a quick smile but was soon surrounded by the Tank Gang. Nemo thought he'd better let Dory look after his Dad so he hugged Gill and tried to stop the Tank Gang completely overpowering their weary leader. Dory hugged Marlin so tightly that she could've suffocated him had Marlin not been ready for it. Normally, he would have told her he was fine but this time it just wasn't true. He was shaking and just let himself be hugged by his best friend.

"Mar? What's up?"

"Morris is dead."

"But – how?"

"Linus killed him. He sacrificed himself so me and Gill could go free and Linus said he would leave the reef if Morris died." Marlin was in shock, so Dory fulfilled her duties and did what any best friend should do in such a situation; she just let him empty his system.

  After Marlin calmed down and let go of Dory, the group dejectedly swam back to the centre of the reef. It was in ruin. There were children wailing and frantic parents, relatives, partners, mates, and friends all searching for those they held closest to them. Dory couldn't stand it and was leaning on Gill while Marlin's lust for revenge burned more deeply than ever – now close to boiling point. He was not wounded too badly so he just swam off. Dory made to follow him but was restrained by Bloat. She agreed not to go after him and Bloat eventually loosened his grip on her – and that was when she shot off after her best friend. Gurgle and Bubbles were sent after her to provide back-up and a distraction if anything went wrong as both had willingly volunteered, as they were both feeling rather worthless in the whole scenario and wanted to do some good. Dory was still in no state to fight anyone, least of all Linus, but she was determined to help Marlin. Even if she couldn't fight much, her amazing optimism worked wonders and was deemed priceless. She knew this all too well and decided to make good use of it.

    Marlin reached Linus' hideout and entered cautiously but Linus was waiting. He came face to face with his arch nemesis and they began fighting, neither one noticing the Regal Blue Tang that was sneaking in on the sidelines, well hidden in the shadow of the cave.

   The fight was long and painful. Twice Dory tried to go and help and twice she was held back by Gurgle and Bubbles. They were under strict orders and were going to follow them – no matter what happened in the fight.

   In a gripping climax, Marlin grabbed Linus by his left fin, swung him round, and hurled him into a wall. Linus was out cold and Marlin tied him up. The women's fish army, sent to keep the peace, arrived and dragged the evil fish responsible for so much pain and trouble, away to be sentenced. Marlin wasn't too badly hurt but he was shocked. Had he really fought like that? And why hadn't he managed to kill Linus? After all, that was what he'd set out to do, wasn't it? As if reading his mind, Dory answered for him in the most honest way there was.

"Because if you'd killed him then you would have stooped to his level and would be just as bad as him – and that sort of behaviour isn't in your nature. Anyway, look on the bright side – at least if he's in prison then it's a longer period of punishment than death and he'll never bother us again. He'll be imprisoned for life for what he's done." Dory beamed as if it were the simplest thing in the world. She didn't understand why Marlin still looked upset and troubled, but then she'd never remembered anything long enough for her to be able to hold a grudge or want revenge. In her eyes, the whole thing was sorted.

**A/N: -** That's the penultimate chapter. There is now only one more to go which is my Epilogue. I will be back soon.


	22. EpilogueIt FINishes

**A/N: -** Here's a short epilogue just to sum up what happened after the adventure. I hope you'll agree that this has been a worth-wile addition to my stories and I hope you've all enjoyed it. This is the fanfic that has caused me the most problems as I hand-wrote it but could never motivate myself to type it up but now, with one last chapter, it is finished and I am glad I pushed myself to finish it.

They made their way back slowly to their homes to check on the damage done, giving each other farewell hugs and all going their separate ways. Dory to her cave, the Tank Gang to their cave and Marlin and Nemo to the anemone. The damage wasn't too bad and most things could be easily repaired or replaced. They awaited the news of Linus' imprisonment anxiously, hoping that the sentence would fit the crime. It had turned out that Marcia had been caught shortly after Linus and was to go to trial at the same time.

Life since Linus' imprisonment was near perfect. Apart from Morris' funeral, nobody felt any sadness for Linus or Marcia or that the whole adventure was over. The two criminals were to have life in prison under the authority of the more relaxed Women's Fish Army, who had seen that forcing fish into the army wasn't necessarily the best way to do things.

The FEA made serious progress and Dory remained a loyal member along with the rest of her converted friends, who had agreed to go with her so she didn't forget the way back. Life couldn't really get any better and everyone was in agreement with each other on one thing; they weren't going to want to go on another adventure for a while. The whole experience had been dramatic, tragic, full of hidden surprises and, at times, even amusing but no-one disagreed when Marlin said that it wasn't all that bad. It was just another of life's many obstacles to put safely behind them and lock away in their memories until the time came to pass on the stories to the next generations…well, it would be locked away in most memories but whether Dory would remember it or not would remain a mystery until the time was right…

****

**A/N: -** I have nothing more to say except thank-you to everyone who reviewed this story and I hope the epilogue answered any questions you had about what became of the characters. Thanks again! Luv ya all – Dory's Human Replica xxxx


End file.
